


The subroutine

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A Little Fun, Confessions of love, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Orders and Starfleet Protocols, What the hell are you doing here?, a new subroutine, must be a little punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Seven still struggles to submit to the chain of command and Starfleet rules. Therefore she is called to her ready room by Captain Janeway. Since this happens more than once, Seven thinks about how she can change that and therefore sets up a subroutine that is supposed to prevent her from continuing to act against commands. This of course brings her new interesting experiences and unintended side effects.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 31
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I would like to share my stories with you. Therefore, please excuse any errors that occur now and then. Many thanks.
> 
> There will be a little of everything in this story. A little holodeck fantasies that will include dom/sub, butt spank, love banter, a little punishment and a little fun.

This time Seven had gone too far and Kathryn just couldn't let that go. So she looked sternly at Seven as she considered how best to punish her, for her audacity and arrogance and so much more.

Meanwhile, Seven stood with her hands behind her back, straight in front of her and looked at her emotionlessly.

Kathryn sighed deeply and rubbed her hand over the bridge of her nose.

"Do you actually know how difficult it is for me to find a suitable punishment for you to punish you for breaking the rules and disregarding my orders?" Kathryn asked after she still thought of how to best punish Seven so that the punishment would be instructive for Seven too.

Seven raised her eyebrow with her ocular implant and looked at Kathryn questioningly.

"No." she said curtly.

"Hm ... well then let me tell you that I'm overwhelmed by you. We both know there's no point imprisoning you in your Cargo Bay 2. And that there is no point in removing various privileges from you. There is also no point in writing it in your employee file, as I assume that you would be completely cold. So please tell me, what do you think would work as a punishment for you?" Kathryn asked with a sigh, while she sat down behind her desk and looked closely at Seven.

Seven's eyes looked down and you could tell that she was thinking about what Kathryn had asked her.

“Captain, according to my research, there are different methods of discipline. I'm unsure which one is right for me. May I think about it and tell you later?” Seven asked logically and unmoved. Kathryn stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes of course, that would be fine with me." Replied Kathryn after shook her head.

Seven nodded to her and turned around, without Kathryn having released her, and left the ready room. Kathryn sighed deeply and hit her forehead with her hand.

"God damn it, where would that lead again?" Kathryn wondered and shook her head before turning on her work computer and concentrating on her work.

*************************************

Seven, on the other hand, rushed back to her Cargo Bay 2 and went to her work console and searched the database for possible punishments.

Seven, who personally thought that the captain's disappointing look and the subsequent punishment sermon was completely sufficient as a punishment, looked up from her work console after an hour, perplexed. Nothing she had read or found out would be a fair punishment for once again disappointing her captain and disregarding her orders.

The captain was one of the most important people she could relate to here on Voyager and it was very important to Seven to please her. But it still often happened that the two of them clashed because they had different opinions and held different points of view.

Seven just did what she thought was the right thing to do and what she believed was right. Unfortunately, she had often become painfully aware that this was not always the right thing in the eyes of her captains.

After standing in front of her workstation for a long moment, Seven tapped her communicator.

"Seven to Captain Janeway."

"What is Seven?"

“I have come to realize that before I give you my list of possible punishments, I need to do more research. So I ask for permission to do this.” Seven replied in an emotionless tone.

Kathryn, on the other hand, suddenly listened up and looked alarmed.

“How would you like to carry out this research more precisely?” She asked skeptically.

“I think I can do the various punishments on the holodeck. Only then can I tell you which punishment would be successful for me.” Seven replied, but Kathryn jumped up from her desk chair.

"No!" She exclaimed, startled, since she could well imagine that Seven would really try whatever punishment she had found out. And she couldn't allow that as a captain, but also as a mentor and friend, the young woman.

"No?" Asked Seven, puzzled.

“Yes, I said no. You will not get permission from me to try out the various punishments on the holodeck. Please come to my ready room, we'll sort it out now." Kathryn demanded and waited for Seven's confirmation.

"Acceptable." Seven replied and Kathryn sighed in relief.

*************************************

A little later, Seven stood in front of Kathryn again and looked at her expectantly.

Kathryn stepped up to her and looked at her seriously.

"Seven, what punishments exactly did you want to carry out on the holodeck?" She asked with a first tone.

"Corporal punishment, various medieval punishments, such as honor sentences, imprisonment sentences, and mutilation sentences." Seven replied unmoved.

Kathryn looked at her in disbelief for a long moment. It's good that she told Seven clearly earlier that she wasn't allowed to try out the various punishments on the holodeck.

“Seven, none of these punishments are allowed in our century. Therefore, and especially because these punishments would only hurt you, but do not give you an educational lexicon, it is out of the question that you expose yourself to them. Did we get along?" Kathryn asked sternly and Seven looked confused for the first time since she stood in front of Kathryn. But to Kathryn's relief, she nodded her head.

"Understood."

"Well, I think we'll find another punishment." Kathryn replied and sat down in her desk chair.

"Captain, if I may acquit?" Asked Seven and Kathryn looked at her puzzled.

"Yes, go ahead." Allowed Kathryn.

“To endure your disappointed look when you called me to give me a sermon was sufficient punishment for me. I really don't want to upset you or let you down. It is important to me to do everything right. But it also often happens that we have different opinions and solve the different situation differently.” Seven explained, while she was standing bolt upright in front of Kathryn and her hands were on her back.

Kathryn looked at her puzzled. She would not have thought that Seven, who usually seemed so emotionless and cool, would take her disappointed look to heart so much that it was enough to count as a punishment for her. With a milder look she nodded to Seven.

"Okay, I think we should refrain from punishment this time." Kathryn said and Seven's eyes lit up clearly.

"Thank you, Captain." she said and turned and left the ready room. Kathryn watched her go and shook her head. Seven would probably never learn that she first had to be dismissed from her and that she was only allowed to leave then. But hey, she could overlook that little detail if Seven kept to the chain of command and Star Fleet protocols from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, not again. Didn't she just have to call Seven over to give her a sermon a few weeks ago? What was wrong with Seven that kept having the same chain of command and authority issues?

Kathryn sighed deeply and waited impatiently for Seven to arrive.

When her door buzzer rang out, she shouted, a little annoyed "Come in."

Seven came differently than usual, slowly into the ready room and looked embarrassed at Kathryn.

“Here we are again and I thought we would never have to meet here again like this. Honestly, Seven I don't get it. What's wrong with you, that we keep having the same problems?" Asked Kathryn disappointed and Seven bowed her head embarrassed and looked quietly on the deck floor.

Hm ... somehow that was new to Kathryn. Usually Seven stood bolt upright in front of her with her hands behind her back and gave her a cool, arrogant look. So Kathryn got up, walked around her desk and approached Seven. Since Seven still didn't want to look at her, Kathryn put her hand under Seven's chin and gently pushed it up so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"Seven?" Asked Kathryn, but Seven looked past Kathryn and focused her gaze on a point behind Kathryn.

Kathryn let go of Seven's chin and leaned against her desk while she sighed deeply.

"If you don't want to look at me, would you at least tell me what made you break the Star Fleet protocol this time?" Asked Kathryn, but Seven shook her head.

That was new too. So what was going on here?

"Well then, I guess I'll have to wait for the report Ensign Peterson is going to make to cover what happened. I will ponder the appropriate punishment for the brawl you instigated. You can go." Said Kathryn resignedly.

Seven immediately turned and hurried out of the ready room.

Without looking at the bridge crew, she went to the turbolift and was taken to the deck where Cargo Bay 2 was. As soon as she got there, she locked the cargo hold door with a Borg encryption code and walked to her work console

Seven entered several codes into the work console while she created and modified a subroutine for herself. In this program she wrote line by line of code to ensure that she would be obedient from now on. Regardless of who would bring an order to her, they would get exactly what was wanted, without resistance or objection.

After Seven had programmed a few more modifications into the subroutine, which should also ensure that she had a failover in the case of extreme commands, she closed the program, sent it to her alcove and logged out of her workstation.

Then she stood in her alcove and entered a regeneration cycle of one hour, thinking that it would be enough to install her modifications and the subroutine in her cortical node.

After the regeneration was over, Seven's eyes flickered open and she stepped off the alcove platform. At the moment she didn't feel any change in herself. But that was probably normal, since she was here alone in the cargo hold. So Seven considered how best to test her new subroutine.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven left the hold and went to the nearest holodeck. Once there, she searched the individual programs to find the right one. After searching for a while and about to give up, a title suddenly caught her eye. "Obey me or ..."

Seven immediately selected the program and after it had started, she entered the holodeck, which now showed a room that was decorated very pink / red and where a woman, who was about Seven's age, stood in a leather suit and a whip in her hand held.

Seven held her breath and wondered for a moment if she really wanted to know what kind of program this was. It looked very sexual. So not exactly what she wanted.

"Come to me!" Said the woman decisively and Seven's feet started moving without her having contributed anything. Interesting ... thought Seven, so the subroutine works.

Seven smiled happy at the woman.

“Who are you?” She asked immediately.

"Seven of Nine." Seven replied immediately, but the woman shook her head.

"Who are you?" She asked more sternly and Seven looked at her confused.

"Seven?" Seven asked uncertainly, but the woman looked annoyed and shook her head again.

“No, as long as you are here with me, you are *nobody*. Do you understand?” The woman asked and Seven obediently nodded her head.

"It's called *Yes, Madame Ivy*!!!" said the woman and Seven looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well, who are you?" Asked Madame Ivy again.

"Nobody, Madame Ivy!" Replied Seven obediently and Madame Ivy finally seemed happy with her.

"Good and what do you want here?" She asked again.

“Learn to be obedient, Madame Ivy.” Seven replied immediately.

"Ah interesting. Why?” Madame Ivy asked further and circled Seven completely and looked at her curiously from top to bottom.

"Answer!" Ordered Mdame Ivy, as Seven hadn't answered, because she had watched Madame Ivy look up and down to her.

“I have trouble being obedient and following my captain's orders when I disagree with them. Madame Ivy.” Seven replied politely and Madame Ivy looked at her interested.

"There is nothing wrong with disagreeing and expressing your opinion when it is justified and offers a good look at new insights." Madame Ivy said and Seven looked at her with wide eyes.

"Which orders did you disobey?" Madame Ivy asked further.

"I didn't bring a life form of Species 8472 back into its habitat, but turned it over to the enemy." explained Seven.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Madame Ivy with a raised eyebrow.

"I did it to ensure my own survival, but also that of the crew I belong to." Seven replied curtly.

“I can't see anything wrong with that, you protected yourself and yours by defying the captain's orders. What's the problem?” Asked Madame Ivy and sat down in her armchair, which had been at the front of the room the whole time. As soon as she was seated, she crossed her legs and put her arm on the armrest, then held her chin in her hand and looked down at Seven curiously.

"However, my captain interpreted my behavior differently than you do." Seven confessed embarrassed and looked at the floor. At that time the captain looked at her very contemptuously and spoke harshly to her, after that she was locked in her cargo bay 2 for some time.. That the captain looked at her with that contemptuous look had thrown Seven off balance at the time. After that she had tried to make it up to you and little by little the captain came up to her again and their bond had re-established. But every time Seven did something that the captain didn't like or was against the Star Fleet protocols, she had felt this incredible fear in her chest again when the captain looked at her with her disappointed and annoyed look. And she just never wanted to see that look again. She didn't want to disappoint her captain anymore, she wanted to make her proud of herself and make her smile.

"Were there any other Insubordination?" Asked Madame Ivy.

"Yes, I broke the nose of a trader when he pushed me off the work console while installing a new program and I felt uncomfortable with it." explained Seven.

“That too is understandable and was for your own protection. So, the way I see it, you have a strong instinct for self-preservation, which is actually quite positive.” Madame Ivy explained understandingly and then looked at Seven thoughtfully.

"So how can I help you?" Madame Ivy asked as she got up again and went to Seven and stroked her cheek lightly.

"Teach me to be obedient." replied Seven.

“If that's what you really want, I'll do it. However, I don't think what we're going to do here will help you out there. I think the way you are you are perfectly fine. Stand in the corner.” Madame Ivy suddenly demanded and Seven immediately went into the corner.

"Lean your head against the wall, put your hands on your back and stand still." Madame Ivy demanded and Seven obeyed. She wondered if she was doing it on her own or because the subroutine made her do it?

After thinking about it for a while, while still leaning against the wall, she decided that maybe it was both.

"How are you feeling?" Madame Ivy asked suddenly, interrupting Seven's thoughts.

"I'm insecure, my forehead hurts and it's uncomfortable to stand like this, but as a punishment, if it is, it's bearable." Seven confessed logically, as she always did.

“Well, we'll try something different then. Get undressed.” Madame Ivy demanded and Seven took off her bio suit. Madame Ivy examined Seven's slim figure, her long legs and her breasts carefully before patting the chair next to her.

"Come to me." Madame demanded and Seven looked at her skeptically.

"I don't want to learn sexual obedience." she replied while standing where she was and not complying with Madame Ivy's request.

Madame Ivy grinned broadly at her.

“It's a shame, we would definitely have more fun with it. But rest assured, that's not what I was getting at. I want you to lie down on my lap and receive your first corporal punishment.” Madame Ivy explained and Seven came to her.

"How should I proceed?" Seven asked uncertainly and Madame Ivy took Seven's hand and pulled her close.

"Lie down with your stomach on my lap, your arms can hold the edge of the chair and your feet can touch the floor." replied Madame Ivy and Seven did it.

"Well, are you ready to take your first corporal punishment for delivering a creature to its apparent death?" Madame Ivy asked and Seven nodded her head.

"You have to say it loud and clear!" said Madame Ivy.

"Yes, Madame Ivy." said Seven and Madame Ivy gently stroked Seven's bare bottom before raising her hand and placing her first punch on it with the palm of her hand. Seven winced noticeably, but remained silent. After another 4 blows, Seven's eyes began to water and her hands had buried themselves in the edge of the chair and were holding onto it, while Seven's bottom looked very red and sore.

After Madame Ivy had placed 11 more punches on Seven's bottom, she stopped inside and ran her finger gently over Seven's reddened and sore bottom.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly and Seven's hands let go of the edge of the chair, while her legs were noticeably trembling.

"Strange." admitted Seven, turning her head to Madame Ivy. Madame Ivy noticed the tears that were still covering Seven's face and slowly and almost tenderly brushed them away.

"Are you feeling sexually aroused?" She asked, but Seven shook her head.

"No, Madame Ivy." she said then after remembering that she had to use her answer verbally.

"Well, do you feel liberated?" Madame asked further and Seven thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I think I feel more liberated, how is that possible?" Seven asked confused.

“Well, you have been punished for what you did, so you can put the guilt aside. That's liberating.” Madame Ivy explained, while she gently stroked Seven's reddened bottom again.

"So, now get up and get dressed again. You have now learned your first lesson." Madame Ivy demanded and helped Seven to sit up. Seven got up with soft legs and carefully walked over to her bio suit that she had left on the floor.

“Next time, I want you to fold your clothes properly before you come to me. Have we understood each other?” Madame Ivy asked a little more strictly and Seven looked at her astonished for a moment.

"Yes, Madame Ivy." she said, while her trembling hands grabbed her bio suit and slowly put it on.

“Come back if you want more liberated. But if you ask me, forget about the obedience crap. It makes a lot of sense here with me, but out there in real life it's better to trust your own mind and intuitions and not do whatever you are told.” Madame Ivy explained and Seven took these words with her than she walked out of the holodeck with soft legs and a sore bottom and finished the holoprogram.

Then she went back to Cargo Bay 2. There she looked around helplessly, she didn't have to regenerate and she didn't have to go to astrometry either, she had already finished her job. So what should she do now? Seven looked around and suddenly saw an empty corner, which was in the shadow of the lighting. Magically drawn to the corner, she walked over, leaned her forehead against the bulkhead, put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes, and went back to her memories in the holoprogram.

The first spank on her bottom was surprising and the pain flashed through her body, starting from her bottom, like lightning. The second spank was expected from her, but the pain was surprising again and while the first pain slowly subsided, the second pain continued to pound through her body. The third spank the spot where the first blow had landed and the pain doubled in waves through her body. At this point the tears had started to flow in her eyes and were slowly running down her heated cheeks and then gradually faster the more slaps landed on her bottom. Seven had counted; it was exactly 15. 15 pieces and she felt rid of her guilt. How many blows would it take to lay off all of her guilt? Seven thought about it for a long time while she continued to lean against the bulkhead in this uncomfortable position. At some point she lost track of time and even fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Seven modified her subroutine a bit, having found out that she didn't want to unconditionally obey everyone on Voyager. Fortunately, nobody knew about their subroutine, so nobody could take advantage of it.

A few weeks passed with Seven commuting back and forth between her work and the holodeck. While at work she obeyed unprecedented the officers, who were above her in the chain of command , other crew members who had the talent to upset her, she avoided if possible. She rarely saw the captain and she stayed away from conference meetings of the senior officers as long as her presence was not desired or required.

In her free time, she went to the holodeck as often as possible, unfortunately it was less frequent than she would have liked. By now she had developed an interesting relationship with Madame Ivy. The physical punishments never went beyond beating her bottom, only the style changed a little more and more. In the beginning it was only Ivy's hand that hit her bottom, after a while it was replaced by the leather strap or a leather belt / paddle / leather whip.

The punishments were appropriate and always ended when Seven couldn't take anymore and asked Ivy to stop. Seven never experienced sexual arousal, only afterwards, when Ivy gently and tenderly stroked Seven's red, swollen bottom and welts and also applied a wound ointment, something aroused Seven. Although she couldn't exactly say whether it was sexual in nature. It was just very nice when Ivy touched her gently afterwards and cared for her so touchingly. Seven thought that was the best part of the whole situation.

So it was not surprising that at some point she was in Ivy's arms and they kissed passionately.

“Babydoll, you are just amazing. Too bad that you don't want to be trained to become a dominatrix. You could really make a lot of people very happy.” Ivy said after separating her lips from Seven's lips.

“But I don't want to dominate anyone. I just want to be loved and love.” Seven explained quietly and swallowed the lump in her throat. She would probably never find someone to love her and that she could love.

“To be a dominatrix doesn't necessarily mean to dominate in order to dominate. But to give those who would like to be submissive the opportunity to be able to do so in a safe framework. It also means leading so that the other can let himself go. The submissive part is not necessarily the weak part. It takes a lot of strength, courage and trust to confide in someone and to share their sexual or non-sexual desires and preferences and to put yourself in the hands of someone else. You don't have to be strict, unfriendly, loud or vicious to the submissive part, you can be kind, loving and nice and still give the submissive part what he wants. Do you understand?” Ivy asked and Seven thought about it for a long time while Ivy applied the ointment to Seven's sore bottom.

“It also takes a lot of sensitivity to fulfill the client's wishes. And you need a lot of knowledge about the various practices and also basic psychological knowledge. It's very diverse.” Ivy continued.

"How about if I brief you a little and then you see how you like it and if you want to continue?" Ivy asked and Seven turned her head back to Ivy.

"Acceptable." Seven replied and Ivy grinned broadly at her.

"How do we go about this?" Asked Seven afterwards and Ivy thought about it for a moment.

"Um ... first you need a nice name. Maybe something like my name *Madame Ivy*. How about *Lady Belle*?” Ivy asked and Seven thought about it for a moment before smiling at Ivy.

“That sounds very nice. What else?” Seven asked a little more withdrawn.

“We should change your appearance. Remember when you first came here to me, see what I looked like. Do you remember?” Ivy asked and Seven eagerly nodded her head.

“Yes, you had long black hair and you were dressed in a black leather suit and you had your whip in your hand. It looked very frightening and I had considered ending the program again, but then you called me to you and I was magically attracted." Said Seven and Ivy looked at her smiling.

“So I impressed you very much, didn't I? And we should also create an outfit for you. Until next time think about what you would like and design it. And babydoll, how would you like it if we also change your real appearance a little?” Ivy asked curiously and Seven looked at her skeptically.

"I do not know. What exactly were you thinking of?” Asked Seven.

“Your hair, for example. You always have her in that updo, it looks so strict and arrogant. But as soon as I open your hair here, I'll see who you really are. Shortening your hair a little and leaving it open would certainly look good on you and bring out your real being better. And then your bio suit. He looks so uncomfortable and I see you squeeze in after each session and feel even more pain in it than is good for you. Modified a little, it would be more comfortable and nicer for you. Hmm ... what do you say, you want to change something?" Ivy asked, nibbling her lower lip intently.

"I am considering it. I have to go, unfortunately.” Seven said and gave Ivy one last kiss on her cheek. But Ivy pulled her into her arms and deepened the kiss by hogging Seven's lips and kissing them hot and hungry.

The two parted breathlessly after a long moment.

"Nice." Ivy said, wiping Seven's lips with her thumb, wiping off her lipstick imprint.

Seven wistfully got up from the bed and walked to the chair where her bio suit lay and slowly pulled it on. Ivy was right, the bio suit was very impractical and her bottom hurt a lot more in it. After Seven got dressed, she was waiting for Ivy at the exit from the holodeck and gave her a sweet grin.

"See you soon, babydoll." she said and gave Seven one last kiss on her cheek. Seven's eyes lit up again before she telling the computer to shut down the holoprogram. As soon as that happened, Seven left the holodeck and headed for the turbolift.

Several crew members, who she met on the way to the turbolift, looked at her strangely, but Seven walked on without appreciating their strange looks. It was only when she stood in front of her work console in her Cargo Bay 2 and looked at herself on the display that she saw what had obviously irritated the crew members. For one thing, she had forgotten to pin her long blonde hair back to her usual hairstyle and for another, she had a beautiful red lipstick kissing mouth on her cheek.

Seven blushed a little and tried to remember who she had met in the hallway and how quickly such a message would turn into a rumor that would circulate through Voyager at the speed of light.

"Jeez." Seven sighed deeply before deactivating her nanoprobes to linger longer in the sweet pain that Ivy had artistically worked out for her buttocks.

Then she stood in the corner, leaned her head against the bulkhead and began to think about how she wanted to change her appearance and what outfit she wanted to wear in the holoprogram.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Babydoll, come and sit down next to me and I'll explain how we will proceed while I am going to train you to be a dominatrix." Seven came over to her and sat next to her.

"Have you thought about your outfit?" Ivy asked curiously and Seven nodded her head.

"Yes, I did some research in the Voyager database and came across this." replied Seven, handing the data padd to Ivy. In the picture that could be seen on it, a pirate bride could be seen. She had a tied red corsage around her torso and a tattered skirt that came down to her knees. She also wore suede boots. Overall, the outfit looked very seductive. Perhaps also because the woman had red, flowing hair and smiled provocatively while she lasciviously held her dagger to her full red lips.

“Babydoll, that's very sexy, you should definitely make it your costume. Just imagining what you'd look like in there will make me wet in my panties. And the customers will fall in love with you one by one and to tear around you.” Ivy explained beaming with joy as she pulled Seven into her arms and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Seven said softly and blushed a little.

“Okay, so we already have your outfit and your name. That is a good basis. Now we just have to find a trademark for you. For example, I like to play with my whip and I like to dress in my black leather dress, as you have probably noticed. Mistress Carly likes to use her knives and likes to dress very sexy and feminine and Mistress Stella is very ornate in the art of bondage. What would you be interested in or what do you prefer?” Ivy asked and Seven thought about it for a long moment.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to think about it a little longer.” Seven said and Ivy nodded to her.

“Okay, think about it later. Shall we start with the first lesson?” Ivy asked and Seven nodded to her again.

“Well, before a customer, whether female or male, enters the playroom, he or she must first take part in a conversation in which our important rules are discussed and the customer can state his or her wishes about being here. If the customer refuses and just wants sex, he or she will be turned away. Because the customer can have sex in any brothel or brothel. The customer doesn't have to come to us for that.” Ivy explained and Seven thought about it.

"What are the most important rules?" She asked curiously and Ivy grinned happily at her because Seven was so attentive and asked about it.

“Rules No. 1: and that is the most important rule, no customer may touch you unless you have allowed or requested it beforehand. Rule No. 2: Before the customer enters the playroom, the hour, regardless of whether the session lasts 30 minutes or 60 minutes, has to be paid in full. Some customers are not really able to give their credit card number safely and correctly after a session.” Ivy explained and winked at Seven, who didn't know much about the term credit card number, but didn't think it was important enough to ask about it.

"What other rules are there?" She asked instead.

“Rule no. 3: Before starting a session, customers absolutely have to tell you a safeword, and you must never forget to ask for that beforehand. Only with the Safeword can they explain to you briefly during the session that they want or need an interruption or termination of the session."

"Okay, what else?"

“Well, those were the three most important rules, I'll explain everything else to you in the meantime. Come on, let's first practice some bondage knots that you will need to tie your client. Many customers are very into being held on. When they are tied, customers feel more secure and can relinquish their control more quickly. And that's exactly why they're mostly here. Customers who are leaders in real life and have jobs where they have to make many important decisions and lead their employees and therefore have a lot of responsibility, often wish in their free time to give up control, power and responsibility and to be to let go. The bondage helps them a lot." Ivy explained and got a rope from the closet.

Meanwhile Seven thought about what Ivy had just explained to her and she immediately remembered her captain. Would Captain Janeway want to give up control and responsibility one day? After all, she had a lot of responsibility to bear on her narrow shoulders. The captain was always so strong-willed, so controlled and aloof, she was the perfect guide and every crew member had complete confidence in her and her abilities to lead the Voyager back into the Alpha Quadrant. But was she happy too?

"Hello?" Ivy asked when she saw Seven standing in the room lost in thought. "Are you okay?" She asked and Seven turned her full attention back to Ivy and nodded her head.

"Okay, then I'll first show you the various simple basic restraints."

Ivy quickly got a life-size doll from another room and placed it on the lounger in the middle of the playroom. Then she showed Seven the different ways of tying the doll or a real customer to the lounger. Then she explained to Seven the various basic knots that were easiest and most effective to knot, but could also be quickly undone if necessary.

After the doll was properly tied to the lounger, Ivy Seven showed the different regions that many people viewed as erogenous zones. And slid her whip over it, explaining what effects this could have on a customer.

"If you want, I'll demonstrate it to you on your own body." Ivy said and looked seductively at Seven.

"No, I don't want you to do that." Seven said softly and regretfully and Ivy sighed deeply.

“Yes, that's clear. By the way, rule No. 4 comes to my mind: never fall in love with a customer.” Ivy replied a little wistfully before sitting on her bed and looking at Seven with a crooked grin.

"Are you in love with me?" Seven asked curiously and sat down next to Ivy on the bed.

"A little, but I also know that your heart already belongs to someone else." Ivy replied and Seven looked at her confused.

"How do you know that?" She asked a little excited.

“Well, since you were here with me, you have always refused sexual activity and in no way did you want to be aroused by anything sexual. You also completely ignore my attempts at flirting and my feminine charms. Except for the kisses and cuddling, you refuse everything I suggest. So I know that there has to be someone who you are really interested in and who you are in love with." Ivy said and Seven's cheeks flushed instantly.

“Yes, you are right, there is someone I am in love with. But nothing will ever come of it." Seven said sadly and Ivy looked at her curiously.

"Babydoll, why do you think so?" She asked.

"Because I know. Can we now move on to my punishment?” Seven asked to distract Ivy from herself and Ivy nodded her head.

"Yes of course. That's the main reason you're here. So take off your clothes!" Ivy said sternly and Seven immediately did what Ivy had ordered her to do.

After that, Seven lay down on the bed and Ivy knelt next to her and leaned down on Seven's bare back. On a ridiculous impulse, she put her lips on Seven's back and slowly kissed down her spine. She could feel exactly how Seven stiffened and held her breath. Before she could turn around and look at Ivy questioningly, Ivy pressed her onto the bed and her lips continued to brush up to Seven's beautifully shaped bare bottom. There she bit into it with relish and Seven squeaked loudly and wriggled away from Ivy and looked at her confused.

"I wanted to be punished and not aroused!" She said in an icy tone and Ivy looked at her with a wry smile.

"Sorry babydoll, but you just looked so seductively attractive." Ivy replied and looked at Seven apologetically.

"Are you still punishing me today?" Seven asked softly and Ivy nodded her head.

"What is it today that you want to be punished for?" She asked, becoming Madame Ivy again.

"10 Bolians in the Sol system." Seven said and Ivy thought about it for a moment.

"10 Bolians, I think 10 strokes with my hand would be appropriate for that." she said and Seven agreed quietly.

After Ivy had hit Seven's left and right buttocks 5 blows each, she stroked the redness gently and lightly before she lowered her head back down and breathed small kisses on it.

“You know, the hour is up and I should actually throw you out of my bed, but I'm really enjoying the time with you. Too bad your heart is already taken.” Ivy said sadly and gently ran her hand over Seven's bare back.

Seven sat up and wrapped her arms around Ivy.

“I like to be with you too, and not just because of the punishment that frees me from my guilt. I'll be back soon, don't be sad.” She said gently and kissed Ivy lightly on her cheek. Then she pulled away from her and walked quickly to the chair where her bio suit lay and quickly got dressed and before Ivy could say or reply anything else, Seven finished the holoprogram and then gave a deep sigh.

Yes, her heart belonged to a certain person, but that person was so aloof and so unreachable that there would never be a chance of ever being able to hug her and kiss her as gently and tenderly as Ivy. Ivy, on the other hand, was here and was in love with her and Ivy wanted her, but she only like Ivy, nothing more. Feelings were strange creatures.

Seven shook off her thoughts and left the holodeck dejected.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn was sitting at her desk in her ready room when the door buzzer rang. Curious, she raised her head and called in.

B'Elanna came in and immediately sat on the chair in front of Kathryn's desk.

"B'Elanna, what can I do for you?" Asked Kathryn and looks curiously at B'Elanna.

"It's about Seven." Replied B'Elanna and Kathryn sighed deeply. It had been very quiet around Seven in the past few weeks and Kathryn had thought that Seven had finally internalized the chain of command and the Star Fleet protocols.

"What is it this time, what did she do?" She asked a little resignedly.

“Seven didn't do anything, but that's kind of the point. She changed. She only says *yes, ma'am and no, ma'am* to everyone and does what I ask of her. But nothing more. She neither gives innovative suggestions, nor input, nor does she work independently on something. And that's exactly what bothers me." replied B'Elanna and Kathryn looked at her astonished.

"And what exactly bothers you about that?" Asked Kathryn, who had heard about Seven's behavior, both the various rumors about her, but also noticed their optical slow change and had been thinking about it for some time. However, since Seven had been very quiet lately and hadn't caused a riot or anything else, Kathryn had left her alone and not yet asked about the changes and rumors. To be honest, Kathryn was even a little disappointed that Seven no longer needed her as a mentor and as a friend, and that they had moved away from each other.

"I didn't notice it at first and just thought, hey Seven is okay as soon as she breaks her arrogant manner and follows the chain of command. But then I noticed that she only says *yes ma'am* to everyone, even if it is wrong. For example, over the past few days we've been working my way on various things in the engine room and I've made some things more complicated than needed. Seven must have noticed. But nothing came. No *I would do it this way ...* or *that's inefficient, we should do it differently ...* or *you're doing this wrong*. No indication that my orders were just completely nonsensical. After realizing this, I purposely tested she, I asking for a tool that wasn't actually used for the job needed. Instead of correcting me and thus saving us time, she handed me the desired tool and waited until I asked for the right tool. It was the same with some application programs, where I intentionally gave her false announcements in order to continue testing her. Instead of pointing this out to me or correcting it herself, she entered the wrong announcement into the computer. It made me so angry that I confronted her, but instead of giving me anything, either an explanation for her strange behavior or to defend herself, she just looked at me quietly for a moment and then said *Yes, ma'am*. At this point I would have liked to scrub her one, but then she turned around, left the engine room and only came back after 10 minutes. And pretended nothing had happened. Instead, she stood in front of me, waiting for further orders or instructions. I don't understand them and I'd rather have the arrogant, cool ex-drone back. Captain do something. Talk to her and find out what is wrong with her. Because if that doesn't stop soon, I swear, I'll lose my composure very quickly.” B'Elanna explained and scowled at Kathryn.

“Okay, thank you B'Elanna. I'd better call Seven over to me right away.” Kathryn replied and dismissed B'Elanna.

****************************

Seven came into the ready room a short time later and looked blankly at Kathryn.

"Sit down, Seven." And to Kathryn's amazement, Seven immediately sat down without expressing any objections beforehand, as she had often done in the past.

"Lieutenant Torres, was just with me and complained about you and your current work." Kathryn explained and Seven looked at her confused.

"Captain, please explain that to me in more detail?" Asked Seven and looked at Kathryn curiously, while she pushed her chin-length hair, which she had already tucked behind her ear on the right side, but still covered half of her face on the left side of her face, to the side Side so she could get a full look at the captain.

"B'Elanna reported to me that you follow her orders, which she gives you, but you no longer take your own initiative and also carry out insane orders that don't really make sense. And that's exactly what B'Elanna complains about and she wants me to talk to you about it. "Kathryn replied.

Seven looked at Kathryn confused and thought about it for a moment.

"I do not understand. I obey orders, adhere to the chain of command and Star Fleet protocols, and do whatever is asked of me. And yet do I still disappoint you? Why? What else do I have to do receive praise or your recognition? I ... no matter what I do, it's the wrong thing, I don't understand. Everyone is allowed to be who he or she is, but I am not allowed to be. I always get in trouble and nothing I do right is appreciated or recognized. I am always only called here by you so that you can give me your disappointed look and give me a sermon. I ...” Seven paused and hid her face in her hands and began to cry desperately.

Kathryn looked at her in disbelief, she had never expected this emotional outburst from the young woman, who usually came across as a strong, cool and arrogant person. She hadn't known that Seven was so concerned about getting praise or recognition. Before, she'd always thought Seven would stand above it and know how valuable she was to the Voyager crew. But Kathryn had never praised her, if only because Seven was something special to her that shouldn't be. Because she shouldn't prefer anyone. And had she showered Seven with praise and appreciation, the crew would have been upset. And Kathryn had never done it like that. But now seeing Seven crying broke her old aching heart. She quickly got up from her desk chair and walked over to Seven and put her hand on her shoulder. She would have loved to take Seven in her arms, but didn't dare.

"Seven, please look at me." Kathryn asked and Seven immediately dropped her hands from her face, not because she really wanted to, but her subroutine forced her to do so.

“Your efforts to obey the chain of command and obey orders are very commendable and I understand that I have made many mistakes in which I have never praised you or told you how important you are to our crew and how I really appreciate your work, your vast knowledge and your company. I am very sorry about that. Please believe me that I did not call you here today to punish you or to give you a sermon. I just wanted to talk to you and find out what's going on." Kathryn explained and gave Seven a warm look.

“I no longer need your encouragement and praise. I get it from another place meanwhile. I would like to quit my job and be laid off on the next habitable planet. Can I go now?” said Seven challenged.

Kathryn looked at her confused, but then nodded her head. Seven got up immediately and left the ready room in a hurry.

Kathryn watched her go and then sank into the visitor chair where Seven had just been sitting. And hid her face in her hands. She had lost Seven in every way. As a crew member and also as a student, both as a friend. She had done everything wrong that could be done wrong. It was unforgivable that she hadn't realized what it took Seven to live and work happily ever after on Voyager. And now? Would Seven really leave Voyager on the next habitable planet, or could she be persuaded to stay here?


	7. Chapter 7

Seven had really let herself be exempt from her duties and work anymore in the astrometric laboratory and in the engine room.

Kathryn was deeply saddened that Seven no longer wanted to be part of the Voyaver crew and had given up her work herself. Kathryn had thought back and forth how she could persuade Seven to stay and get back to work. But nothing that came to her mind would have been enough to change the young woman's mind. So Kathryn had left her alone and pondered from whom Seven received encouragement and praise.

*************************************

“Babydoll, today comes Arnold. I've already spoken to him and he agrees that you take over the direction today. He's really hot for it, are you ready for it?” Ivy asked, wrapping her arms around Seven and pulling her to him to kiss her passionately.

Seven kissed Ivy back, but then pulled away.

“I'll be leaving Voyager soon, I just don't want to stay here anymore. I will miss you." She said softly and Ivy looked at her in dismay.

“I will miss you too, but I can understand you well too. But let's think about it later and for now let's create a good session for Arnold. Change your clothes, he'll be here soon.” Ivy said and Seven hurried to the closet and took out her new dominatrix costume.

First she took off the black pants of her new bio suit, folded them neatly, then opened the zipper of her top and took it off too. Under her two-piece bio suit, she was now wearing black underwear that had taken over the purpose of the actual bio suit. Over this she put on her sexy red / black costume, which looked like a pirate corsage dress. The red corsage put Seven's full breasts in the limelight and the black skirt barely covered her bottom, so you could see her black panties. To do this, she put on black leather boots that came down to her knees. Then she brushed her hair back and quickly secured it with some bobby pins and then put on a red wig with long red curly hair. Finally she put on a red eye mask and took her black leather whip with a black leather swatter that looked like a star in her hand.

Ivy whistled appreciatively through her lips and circled Seven and looked at her longingly.

“You look hot babydoll. I would love to eat you myself. Too bad you don't want that." Ivy explained and looked at Seven wistfully.

Seven pulled Ivy over and kissed her gently.

"Maybe we'll do that before I leave Voyager." Seven replied and winked at Ivy, who immediately looked at Seven ravenously.

"I'll take you by the word babydoll." Ivy said with a grin and Seven grinned back at her.

"Seven?"

Ivy and Seven turned to the voice and Seven caught her breath in shock.

"What are you doing here and what are you wearing?" Asked Kathryn, who looked at Seven startled and confused.

Out of an impulse, Kathryn had finally decided to go to Seven to have another conversation with her. First she was in Cargo Bay 2, but found it empty. So she'd asked the computer about Seven's whereabouts and then came over here to the holodeck. Without looking what program Seven was running, she had entered and only now did she notice that it was a huge mistake and that she had seriously disturbed Seven's privacy.

"Captain?" Asked Seven after a moment of shock and stepped back from Ivy, who was looking at Seven questioningly.

"Babydoll, who is that?" Ivy asked and Seven looked at her briefly before looking at Kathryn again.

"My captain." Seven said softly and Ivy looked over at Kathryn.

"Well hello, what a distinguished visitor." Ivy said and stepped over to Kathryn and circled her with a scrutinizing and curious look.

"Nice" she said when she was back at Seven's side.

"Seven, what are you doing here?" Kathryn asked again.

"Computer prog..." Seven replied, but before she could fully instruct the computer to terminate the program, Kathryn interrupted her.

"No, stop!" She said in her command tone and Seven shut up because her subroutine was still forcing her to obey orders. She had forgotten to delete the subroutine, which she felt very sorry about now.

"Tell me what you are doing here!" Demanded Kathryn, who was more than disturbed by Seven's outfit or disguise, but was also magically attracted by how sexy Seven looked in it.

"Captain, I ..." Ivy approached them and interrupted Seven.

“Babydoll, as much as I would like to give you this talk, but we don't have time for this. Either she leaves or she stays. If she stays we have to take precautions.” Ivy said imploringly, looking from Seven to Kathryn and back.

"She's going!" Demanded Seven immediately and Kathryn looked at her in dismay.

"No, I'm staying." she said sternly and Seven looked at her pained.

"Why?" Asked Seven, quietly and embarrassed.

"Because I'm worried about you and want to know what's going to happen here." she said sincerely and Seven looked at her with her crystal clear blue eyes. Then she took a step back and nodded resignedly.

"Good" she said quietly and Ivy breathed a sigh of relief that an agreement had now been reached.

“Okay, you sit down in the chair and take off your top. Babydoll get a rope, we have to prepare she so that Arnold will accept her.” Ivy ordered and Seven obeyed the order, while Kathryn looked at Ivy skeptically instead of sitting on the chair and taking off her top.

“Captain, sit down and take off your top if you want to stay here! Otherwise go!” Said Seven, who had come back with a thick rope, in an annoyed and stressed tone.

Kathryn blinked at her, but then did what Seven asked. First she took off her top and then sat on the chair. Seven took the top from her and folded it neatly and laid it on the chair where her bio suit was already lying.

Ivy looked at Kathryn for a moment and then sighed in resignation. According to her taste, it might have been better if the captain had also taken off her shirt and only sat on the chair in bra. But she judged the captain to have no way of doing this, so she dealt with what she could get.

"Babydoll tie her up and make a handcuff knot at the end, but make sure it isn't too tight." Ivy demanded and Seven followed her instructions. While she put the rope around Kathryn's upper body several times, she deliberately did not look her in the eye, but avoided eye contact. After Kathryn was fixed, Seven made the handcuff knot and Ivy checked Seven's work with a scrutinizing look.

"Very good babydoll." she said and gave Seven a little kiss on the cheek and smiled warmly at her while Seven's eyes lit up and she got a light flush on her cheeks.

Kathryn watched Seven meanwhile and her heart tightened slightly. So it was this woman who praised Seven and recognized her achievements. Why couldn't she have done that for Seven too? Why had she been so strict and unyielding to Seven? Damn!!!

"Madame Ivy, Arnold is here." Said Marlene, the pre-lady who had just stuck her head in the room.

"Thanks Marlene, lead him in." Ivy said and Seven stood at the door next to Ivy, who took another deep breath and briefly looked at Seven.

"Are you ready?" She asked softly and Seven nodded her head.

"Good babydoll, you'll rock this." Ivy said, looking proudly at Seven. Seven looked at her smiling and tried to put her captain out of her mind, because she wanted to and had to concentrate on Arnold now in order to keep Ivy proud of herself.

Kathryn looked intently at the door and wondered what she had let herself in for here. Would she have to watch Seven have sex with a man? Uff... Please do not!

A short while later a tall, middle-aged man appeared at the door.

“Arnold, so good to see you again. You know that Lady Belle takes the lead today. But we got an additional surprise guest.” Ivy explained, but Arnold only had eyes for Seven and looked at her happily.

"Lady Belle, you look so gorgeous and beautiful." Arnold explained and Seven blushed a little under her mask.

"Thank you Arnold, please take off your clothes and then lie down on the lounger." said Seven and Arnold stepped into the room and looked at Kathryn.

"Our surprise guest, she would like to see you, is that okay with you?" Seven asked and Arnold eagerly nodded his head.

“Yes, Lady Belle. Anything you want is okay with me.” said Arnold, totally in love.

Kathryn looked at him a little disgusted, but neither he nor Seven noticed, since Seven was now fully concentrated on Arnold. As soon as Arnold was naked and lay down on the lounger, she strapped him to it. First she put a strap around his neck and checked how tight the strap was.

Meanwhile, Ivy assisted her and strapped his feet and chest to the lounger. As soon as that was done, Ivy stepped away from the lounger and relaxed on the bed, which was in the back of the room.

Seven, on the other hand, leaned down to Arnold.

"Your safeword is still required before we can start." She said and Arnold smiled at her in love before answering her.

"Rubber band." he said and Seven made a mental note of it.

"Well, then we can begin." She said and let her leather whip run slowly over Arnold's upper body until it reached his still flaccid penis and Arnold took a deep breath into his lungs and his chest rose and fell quickly in anticipation. As Seven knew of Arnold's preferences, she stroked his penis a few times, which seemed to be slowly moving. Then she knocked a little harder with her leather whip on the penis and Arnold groaned deeply excited and immediately begged for more.

Kathryn watched in amazement what Seven did with Arnold and how the man got more and more aroused and after he had received permission from Seven, took his penis in his right hand and stimulated himself while Seven slowly spread candle wax on his upper body and admonished him not to come until she allowed it. Arnold was so involved that he almost got there, but Seven had noticed and so clapped his hand with her leather whip and glared at him. He immediately blushed, embarrassed, and asked for forgiveness.

Kathryn looked at the whole situation ambiguously, on the one hand she found it disgusting how Arnold touched himself and stimulated his penis, but on the other hand she was fascinated by the way Seven acted. Although she was the dominant part, she was polite and looked so incredibly sexy. Kathryn had only fixed her eyes on her because she didn't want to see anything else and neither did she want to hear.

After Seven gave Arnold permission to come, the man came very quickly and his sperm shot out in high arcs and covered a little bit his leg.

Seven turned a little disgusted and looked over at Ivy, who was about to get up from the bed and help Seven to free Arnold from his restrictions. The two women quickly untied Arnold and then released him.

As soon as Arnold was out of the room, Ivy took Seven in her arms and kissed her passionately. Meanwhile, Kathryn's heart contracted painfully.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wow Babydoll, that was so great and so totally hot. I bet Arnold will dream of it for a long time, he's totally crazy about you." Ivy Seven praised, who smiled happily at Ivy.

"You more than deserved your reward today." Ivy said and Seven's eyes lit up clearly.

"She has to go." Seven said decisively in the direction of Kathryn. But Kathryn shook her head.

"I've seen so much, now I want to see what reward you get for it." Kathryn said seriously and Seven swallowed, twice.

“Babydoll, I also think she should stay so she can see how proud I am of you. You can choose and decide today." Ivy said and Seven bowed her head and thought about this option. She wanted to decide, but she didn't want the captain to watch her being punished by Ivy.

"That's too personal, I don't want her to see that." Seven replied quietly and both Kathryn and Ivy looked at her in amazement.

Ivy pulled Seven back into her arms and kissed her on the cheek.

“Don't worry, I'm with you and you'll be fine. Come on.” She said and pulled Seven to the bed. While Seven stood undecided in front of the bed, Ivy knelt in front of her and took off her panties. Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes.

Ivy sat on the bed and patted next to her.

"Come to me!" She said in a stern, low tone.

"Yes, Madame Ivy." Seven replied and lay down on Ivy's lap and turned her head to her and looked at her pleadingly with her clear blue eyes. Meanwhile, Kathryn nibbled on her lower lip and wondered what would happen next.

"Babydoll, are you ready?" Ivy asked gently and Seven nodded her head before remembering that she had to answer verbally.

"Yes, Madame Ivy." she said.

"Okay, tell me what this is about today?" Ivy asked.

"26 Nimbulians in Dollmar Sector, grid 214." Seven replied simply.

"How much?" Ivy asked and Kathryn looked at the two women curiously and was amazed at this strange verbal exchange.

"It's your decision Madame Ivy." Seven replied with a downcast look.

"Okay good. Then it's 10 for each side with your leather whip.” Ivy decided, but Seven looked at her disappointed.

“My decision, you wanted it that way. Now lie down properly so we can start.” Ivy said and Seven adjusted herself so that she was lying comfortably. She put her arms under her head and holding the covers while her legs touched the floor and braced against it.

"Ready?" Ivy asked and Seven just nodded her head this time and Ivy let it go.

When the first blow hit Seven's left buttock, Kathryn looked horrified at Ivy and then at Seven, who had buried her head between her arms.

In quick succession, Ivy hit more hits with the leather whip on Seven's buttocks and Seven winced occasionally, but otherwise remained silent.

Silent tears ran down Kathryn's cheeks while she witnessed the abuse of Seven and wondered why she didn't intervene.

After Seven had received 10 blows from Ivy's leather whip on each buttock, Ivy stroked her sore bottom gently and tenderly and spoke soothing words, while Seven crawled into her lap and snuggled up against Ivy.

Ivy looked over at Kathryn.

“Free yourself from your bonds and come here. She needs you now." Ivy said sternly and Kathryn looked at her puzzled and confused.

Then Kathryn tried to loosen her hands from their cuffs, which was pretty easy since Seven had only tied them together very loosely. Kathryn quickly unwound the rope from her body and hurriedly stumbled over to Seven and Ivy.

Ivy handed Seven in Kathryn's arms and then got up from the bed.

“After a sessions she is very vulnerable and emotional, you should hold her in your arms until she lets go. Be kind and understanding to her for so long. Then apply this ointment and stay with her until she is fine." Ivy explained, kissed the back of Seven's head and then left the room.

Kathryn held Seven securely in her arms while Seven cried silently in her arms and held on to Kathryn's. Kathryn instructed the computer to shut down the holoprogram. As soon as she sat on the deck floor with Seven, who was only wearing her undershirt, she requested a "place-to-place" transport that beamed her and Seven to their quarters and to their bed.

After they had been beamed into Kathryn's bed, Kathryn aligned herself with Seven in such a way that they were comfortably wrapped in bed and she could continue to hold Seven tightly in her arms, but also to stroke her back and head soothingly.

Kathryn herself felt miserable because she had let Ivy Seven abused so much while she was tied to a chair a few meters away and had to watch everything. She didn't understand why this situation should be a reward for Seven, where the beating had hurt and humiliated her. In that moment she had realized how much she cared about Seven and how much it hurt to see Ivy beating her. She wanted to break her bonds and stop Ivy from beating Seven any further.

She had to admit to herself that she loved Seven. Even if she had always kept this far out of her thoughts and repressed it. But now it was no longer possible. She had to be open with Seven if she didn't want to lose her. It didn't matter if Seven felt the same way or not. It didn't matter now. It was only important that Seven was happy and that she was fine. But to be punished with blows on the bottom was not an option and Kathryn had to make that clear to her.


	9. Chapter 9

After Seven about half an hourin Kathryn's arms and crying, Seven had calmed down again and now wriggled away from the embrace and gave Kathryn an embarrassed look.

Kathryn gave her a scrutinizing look too.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked worried and Seven nodded her head and then got up from the bed.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine." Seven said, but before she could leave the bedroom, Kathryn grabbed her arm.

"Ivy said that I should apply this to your sore butt so that it gets better quickly." Kathryn explained, but Seven shook her head.

“My nanoprobes have already taken over the healing process. Can I go now?" Asked Seven, but Kathryn looked at her uncertainly.

"No, I want you to stay here and we talk about what happened in the holodeck. Besides, I think it would be unfavorable for you to just leave my quarters in your undershirt.” Kathryn pointed out and Seven looked down at herself. Only then did she see that the captain was right.

"There is nothing to discuss about the situation in the holodeck." Seven said and was willing to leave the captain's quarters even in her undershirt.

"Oh, there's a lot to talk about, so sit down and we'll talk about it." Since it was an order, Seven reluctantly obeyed and inwardly cursed herself again for not erasing her subroutine.

Meanwhile, Kathryn quickly got her dressing gown from the bathroom and passed it to Seven so that she could put something on.

“If you don't like to talk about it, that's okay. But I want to talk about it and I can only do that with you, with no one else." Kathryn explained and Seven looked at her uncertainly.

"Come on back on the bed so I can put the ointment on your sore bottom." Kathryn said gently, but since it was also an order, Seven obeyed again and pulled the dressing gown over her bottom and lay down on the bed, so that Kathryn could treat her buttocks.

While Kathryn was spreading the ointment on Seven Po, gently covering every single red welt with the ointment, she began to speak.

“I don't want you to leave Voyager. So I wanted to talk to you, but it stumbled into your holodeck fantasy, I'm sorry. But to be honest, I got a lot of new insights from it. Some things confuse me and others have disturbed me. And in turn other things have given me a new insight." Explained Kathryn and then thought about how to proceed.

Seven turned her head to look at her.

“I was in a pirate corsage costume and helped a man to masturbate successfully. Then I let my mistress beat me. I think that this situation is enough to confuse you and give you new insights into my life.” Seven replied a little pissed off. She hadn't wanted her captain to be there, but she hadn't had the power to kick her out either. Damn it, that shouldn't have happened. What did the captain think of her now?

“Probably all things you wouldn't expect from a cool, arrogant ex-Borg drone." She asked loudly and Kathryn looked at her with a crooked grin.

"You're right. But I would like to understand. Please explain to me how it came about that you chose this program, wore this costume and did these things in the holophantasy." Asked Kathryn and Seven realized that the captain really wanted to understand and didn't want to punish her at the moment. Not yet ... it crossed her mind. But that would certainly come. As always ... she inwardly sighed and rolled her eyes before answering.

“The last time you called me to your ready room to answer for the new incident, I realized that I could probably never be what you expect me to be. That's why I've been looking for ways to maybe at least get close to what you would like me to be. I have programmed a subroutine, which forces me to accept commands without ifs and buts and to execute them. The sub-program hinders my own wishes, my wealth of experience and my opinion. I can only obey the order without really having any influence on it. I ..." Kathryn stopped Seven by holding up her hand.

"Wait ... you have created a subroutine for yourself that forces you to execute commands? Do I understand correctly?" Kathryn asked alarmed. And Seven nodded her head.

"Then what B'Elanna accused you of deliberately executing insane orders without suggesting any concerns or alternatives, was not your fault at all or happened on purpose, but was executed by the subroutine as it should be?" Asked Kathryn continued and again Seven nodded.

“The moment I receive an order, mind you, an order from a senior officer, I must carry it out exactly as requested. What do you mean, why I'm lying here in your bed and have you rub my bottom with ointment?” Seven pointed out.

"Because it was an order from me?" Kathryn asked and Seven nodded.

"Oh my God." Said Kathryn, hastily wiping her hands on a towel that she had brought with her earlier and hid her face in her hands.

"It shouldn't be an order, but a request to help you get better quickly." Kathryn replied after taking her hands from her face again and looking at Seven.

"My sub-program took it as an order." Seven explained matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I think you should delete this subroutine. I don't think it's good that it guides you. Did you ever have to carry out an order that would be contrary to your human dignity?” Kathryn asked when she remembered that there were an infinite number of things that could have happened if Seven did everything that was asked of her.

“No, I installed a failover for this. As soon as I received an order that would cause physical harm to myself or someone else, the order was recognized and classified as invalid by my subroutines. On occasions when someone tried to provoke me and wanted to involve me in a dispute, the failover also used and caused me to leave the situation and get away from it. As soon as I left the situation and could stand in a quiet corner to think clearly again, I returned and continued working.” Seven replied and Kathryn looked at her thoughtfully. Now everything that B'Elanna had told her made sense.

"And the holoprogram?" Asked Kathryn when Seven stopped talking, and pulled the dressing gown down again and covered Seven's bare bottom with it.

“I wanted to explore more studies on obedience and I found this program. As soon as I was in the program, I could also test how my new subroutine worked. It worked very well, and I found that I was by no means sexually aroused by spank my buttocks, but I felt free from my guilt. So I kept going back there and the more often I was there, the better I was able to verbally express my wishes specifically in this direction. Ivy went from my mistress to my friend and together we developed a small system. I thought about what guilt I wanted to be freed from beforehand and she then decided how many spanks were appropriate for it and what kind of spanks would be good,” explained Seven.

"What guilt are we talking about here?" Kathryn asked in a hoarse voice, as she felt miserable because Seven apparently liked corporal punishment. And that spoke against everything that Kathryn thought was healthy and sensible.

“I have assimilated 1,367 individuals, there is enough guilt that I want to get rid of. I mean, if there was any other way, instead of the spank, I would choose this, but so far I haven't found an alternative. Every single spank stands for an individual whose life I have destroyed. Every single spank makes it clear to me what pain I have caused. There are the spank Ivy gave and give me, acceptable right? ”Seven asked, but Kathryn shook her head.

“No, it's not that. For one, you are not to blame for the assimilation of these many individuals, you were a Borg drone and were unable to defend yourself against what the Borg ordered you! On the other hand, I find corporal punishment very reprehensible. And I've told you before, I refuse that any member of my crew let themselves be abused in this way. Seven, it is important to me that you know that you can no longer let this do to you! I forbid you, both as a captain, but above all as your friend. I ..." Kathryn paused inside and swallowed, twice.

“I recognized it in the holodeck. I realized who you are and who I am. I saw you dressed up and taken the lead as a dominatrix. But instead of exercising this power over Arnold, you were gentle, understanding and treated him kindly and helped him to orgasm. I didn't really like the whole situation, but another situation occurred to me. Back when you beamed Species 8472 onto the Hirogen ship and acted against my orders, I had always assumed it was out of revenge on Species 8472, because it was the enemy of the Borg and also indirectly caused you to land on the Voyager are. I never asked you if my assumption was correct. I was so mad at what you did that I forgot to check back. And now you had the power again to treat an individual as you liked and you were kind and gentle to Arnold. Tell me, why did you act like that back then." Asked Kathryn and looked at Seven questioningly.

“Borg don't hate and have no idea what revenge is. I am unable to hate or act out of revenge. I beamed Species 8472 to the Hirgogen because I was afraid that Voyager, the crew, you and myself would otherwise have been wiped out by the Hirogen. I was only briefly on Voyager and I would have liked to go back to the Borg. But I didn't have that option, so I had to protect what would protect me." Seven replied softly and looked away from Kathryn while she laid her head on her arm and turned her back to Kathryn.

Kathryn held her breath and immediately felt bad because she had misjudged Seven back then. Were there any other incidents where she misjudged Seven's motivation? She had to know, so she kept asking.

"What happened in the last incident where Ensign Peterson complained about you?" Asked Kathryn and Seven shrugged her shoulder but didn't answer.

"Please answer me, I want to know." Kathryn asked and Seven turned back to Kathryn and sighed deeply.

“Ensign Peterson ran in front of me with another crew member and spoke disparagingly about another crew member. So I stopped Ensign Peterson and asked him not to speak so derogatory about this crew member anymore. He felt attacked and pushed me aside and I lost my balance. In panic I held on to him, we fell over together and he was injured. I didn't mean it, it was an accident.” Seven explained matter-of-factly.

"Who did he say so derogatory about? About you?” Asked Kathryn, but Seven shook her head.

"No, it was Lieutenant Torres." Seven said and Kathryn looked at her puzzled.

“But you can't stand B'Elanna, you both clash so often. Why did you defend her?“ Asked Kathryn confused.

“Lieutenant Torres doesn't like me, I never said I didn't like her. I even admire her. She's a fascinating woman.” Seven explained quietly and Kathryn looked at her in amazement.

“I didn't know that you admired B'Elanna and saw her that way. I am honestly surprised. Then why the two of you do these fights between so often? "Kathryn asked and Seven shrugged her shoulders.

"She just doesn't like me." Seven said softly and Kathryn looked at her sadly.

“I'm sorry, but maybe we can change that." Kathryn asked and Seven shook her head.

"No, you remember, I wanted to leave Voyager." Seven said and Kathryn grimaced because Seven was still sticking to her plan.

“No, you won't do that. I won't let that happen. I've done a lot wrong and I'm sorry that you suffered as a result. But now I know so much more and I want to do better for you. You don't have to leave Voyager. You're a valued crew member and without you Voyager wouldn't be the same. I ..., I ... "Kathryn sighed deeply while Seven looked at her curiously.

"I've been suppressing it for a while and I didn't want it, but I ..., I'm drawn to you. And this is exactly why all of this happened. I'm the captain. I can't give preference to anyone or get involved with anyone on the crew. Because of that, but also because I thought and assumed that you would be above it and not need it, I never told you how much I appreciate your work and how your progress towards humanity makes me proud. You always seem so confident when it comes to your knowledge, your expertise and your work that I thought you didn't need it and I took that as an excuse not to have to give it to you out of fear that I could be accused that I would prefer you to the other crew members. I was so dumb. Please Seven, I ..." Kathryn didn't know what exactly she wanted to say, but Seven smiled at her.

“It's true, as a Borg drone, I didn't need any praise, encouragement or recognition for my achievements. But the longer I was here on Voyager and slowly got behind the social structures, the more I wanted it too. But most of all, I wanted to do everything right to please you. I wanted you to be proud of me, that you like me and appreciate my company. And well, every crew member has such wishes and you explained it to me too. You are the captain and you can't always be my friend. I understood and accepted, but to be called into your ready room again and again to be scolded by you did something to me after all. I think you should be punished for that too.” Seven said sternly and Kathryn looked at her confused and speechless.

"Would you accept a punishment from me?" Seven asked curiously and Kathryn still blinked at her.

"I don't know, I probably wouldn't accept everything." Kathryn replied thoughtfully after she had found her voice again.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Seven and Kathryn nodded her head.

"Yes" she said decisively.

"Then you should know that I would never harm you physically." Seven said gently and ran her hand over Kathryn's cheek, leaned over to her and then laid her soft, full lips on Kathryn's and kissed her tenderly.

Kathryn hurriedly put her hands on Seven's hips and carefully pulled her close as they both deepened the kiss.

After a moment, Seven turned from the hug and gave Kathryn a lascivious look as she tried to catch her breath.

"Do you like my punishment?" She asked softly and seductively and Kathryn wondered if she had learned that from Ivy.

"Yes, very much." Answered Kathryn and blushed.

"Would you like me to punish you even more?" Asked Seven with a very erotic voice that immediately sent a warm, hot wave from inside Kathryn to her excitation center and made her blush.

There was so much she should and wanted to talk to Seven about. It wasn't good that Seven could so easily distract her from it.

"I ... my God yes, but I ... we shouldn't be doing this." Kathryn said and Seven looked at her disappointed.

"I understand. Okay." She said disappointed and Kathryn looked at her frightened.

"No, Seven. I didn't mean to say that we should never do it, I just wanted to say that we shouldn't do it now. I think we should take it all slowly. I mean, until recently we didn't even know about each other, how we felt for each other, and I'm still the captain not allowed to have a relationship with a crew member. And ...“ before Kathryn could continue speaking, Seven breathed a tender kiss on Kathryn's lips before they parted again.

"You're chattering." She said with a grin and looked cheekily at Kathryn.

“I don't chattering at all. I ...” before she could continue, Seven put her lips on Kathryn's lips again and this time kissed her hot and hungry and full of desire. Kathryn pulled Seven into her arms and returned the kiss stormy, in which she ran her tongue over Seven's lips and then dipped into Seven's warm hot mouth and claimed her tongue.

Seven pulled away from Kathryn and pulled away from her embrace.

"Captain, we are not allowed to do that." she replied, mock shocked, and winked at Kathryn. Oh my god ... thought Kathryn, Ivy had turned Seven into a seductive naughty seductress. Where would that lead?

"I need my bio suit, otherwise I can't leave your quarters." Seven explained a short moment later, while she played with a strand of Kathryn's hair and looked at her innocently.

At that moment Kathryn also remembered that she had forgotten her top of her uniform in the holodeck.

"I'll get your bio suit quickly, stay there, I'll be right back." Said Kathryn and Seven obeyed immediately, because her subroutine had taken over again. Before she could ask Kathryn to cancel the order, Kathryn had already run out of the bedroom and her quarters.

Seven sighed deeply and made herself comfortable in bed. She was lucky, there were definitely worse places she should have been.


	10. Chapter 10

After about 10 minutes had passed, the door buzzer to the captain's quarters suddenly sounded.

"Computer, who is it?" Seven asked curiously.

"Lieutenant Torres." the computer replied and Seven called out in relief. "Come in."

B'Elanna immediately entered the quarters and looked around briefly in the living room. Since there was no one there, she called ...

"Hello?"

"Here in the bedroom." Seven called back.

"Seven?" B'Elanna asked amazed when she saw Seven in the captain's bed.

"Yes hello. Please order me to get up.” Seven asked kindly and B'Elanna raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay, Seven get up." B'Elanna said and Seven immediately got out of bed and went over to B'Elanna.

“Oh, you have the captain's uniform jacket." With that, Seven took the pile of clothes from her and searched it. Luckily for her, she found her panties, which she immediately put under her dressing gown and then took off the dressing gown.

B'Elanna still looked at her surprised and curious.

"Seven, what are you doing here in the captain's bed?" She asked and Seven looked at her briefly before putting on the top of her upper part bio suit.

“Is a funny story that I would like to tell another time. But right now I don't have time. I have to go to Cargo Bay 2 and delete my subroutine.” Seven replied, while she put on her pants and then looked around.

"You don't have my shoes with you, do you?" Asked Seven, but B'Elanna shook her head.

“Anyway, I'll get along without her. Thank you for stopping by.” Seven replied and was about to leave the bedroom. B'Elanna held her arm, however.

"No, wait!" She said and Seven stopped moving. Since it was an order, she had no choice.

"Tell me why your bio suit, your briefs, the captain's jacket were in the holodeck and why you were lying in the captain's bed!" B'Elanna ordered and Seven cursed herself inwardly for having to obey this stupid order, although she knew that it would only cause trouble. Unfortunately, her stupid failover was just not working.

"I was in the holodeck, the captain came over, I took off my Bionzug, the captain her top, then we beamed over here and I was in the captain's bed." Seven said as briefly as possible and left out all embarrassing things. But B'Elanna looked at her skeptically.

"Why did you take off your bio suit and your panties?" She asked further.

"Because I ..., I ..., ... phew ..." Seven started to skid and she lowered her eyes to the bedroom floor, embarrassed.

"... My mistress had spank my bottom there." She answered as quietly as possible. B'Elanna made big eyes.

"The captain spanked you?" She asked excitedly and Seven jerked her head up in disbelief and looked at B'Elanna in shock.

"No of course not. The captain just watched.” Seven replies quickly, although this version wasn't exactly favorable either. B'Elanna looked at her indignantly.

"The captain was watching?" She asked immediately and Seven nodded her head.

"Why should she do something like that?" Asked B'Elanna further.

"Because ..." before Seven could answer, Kathryn rushed into her bedroom.

"B'Elanna, what are you doing here?" She asked and B'Elanna and Seven looked at them both. B'Elanna looked surprised and Seven looked gratefully at Kathryn.

"She brought our things back to us and then asked me what I was doing here." Seven replied quickly.

"I couldn't do anything about it, it was an order." She said embarrassed and Kathryn put her hand comfortingly on Seven's shoulder and stroked it.

"It's okay, but I am ordering you to go straight to Cargo Bay 2 and delete your subroutine and then regenerate. We'll talk more later." Said Kathryn and Seven nodded gratefully and quickly left the captain's quarters.

Kathryn, on the other hand, sat down on her bed and hid her face in her hands for a moment to quickly think how she could bring this situation under control. But B'Elanna was too curious and didn't let her have this moment.

"Captain, do you want to explain everything to me in more detail or should I be good and forget everything and leave?" B'Elanna asked carefully.

Kathryn took her hands from her face and looked thoughtfully at B'Elanna.

"How much did Seven tell you?" Asked Kathryn resignedly.

"Oh, she was just about to tell why you watched her mistress spank her butt." replied B'Elanna and looked at Kathryn with a crooked grin.

Kathryn gave a deep moan, then got up from her bed and went into the living area. There she replicated a whiskey, which she then emptied into one sip. Then she ordered a second glass and sat down on the couch with it. B'Elanna, who had followed her, looked at her curiously.

"Sit down. Since I don't know exactly what Seven told you, I'll give you the full story. But only on the condition that you keep the story to yourself!" Kathryn warned her and B´Elanna nodded her head.

"On my honor, I'll keep the story to myself." B'Elanna promised seriously and Kathryn looked at her in astonishment. B'Elanna had never sworn on honor. So she had to be pretty curious about the story.

"Okay, I'll take you at your word." Kathryn replied and took a sip of her whiskey before telling B'Elanna what had happened, letting Arnold and Seven's dominatrix games out. The story was complicated enough that B'Elanna didn't have to realize that too.

After Kathryn had told her everything, B'Elanna sat dumbfounded on the couch and blinked at Kathryn.

“And that really happened? You don't want to kidding me?” She asked and Kathryn shook her head.

"No, it really happened." Kathryn replied and took another sip of her whiskey.

"But if Seven has a subroutine that lets her follow orders, why didn't you tell her not to be spanked?" Asked B'Elanna and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes and thought about it.

“I think that's because I only found out about it later here in my quarters from Seven. But you're right, if I had known earlier, I could have prevented it." Kathryn replied and sighed deeply.

"Oh, it occurs to me that you were the trigger for the whole situation, by the way." Said Kathryn and took a sip of her whiskey glass while B'Elanna blinked at her confused.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"Do you remember that a few weeks ago Seven had a fight with Ensign Peterson?" Asked Kathryn and B'Elanna grinned at her - yes, she certainly remembered the rumors.

“Well it was because of you. Ensign Peterson had spoken badly of you and Seven overheard it and asked Ensign Peterson to take the words back and apologize to you. Ensign Peterson then pushed Seven aside. Seven lost her balance and held herself on to him. Both fell and Ensign Peterson injured himself and then complained to me. And that's how it all began.” Kathryn explained and B'Elanna looked at her confused.

"Why did she defend my honor?" She asked curiously.

"Because she admires you and likes you." Kathryn said short and sweet and B´Elanna raised her eyebrows skeptically.

“Now you're kidding me. Seven is more annoying than anyone else I know and she is always upset me." B'Elanna replied and Kathryn grinned at her.

“I have a younger sister. When she was little, she followed me everywhere and tried to imitate or to emulate everything. It annoyed me enormously. As she got older it changed a little, but she was still annoying and exhausting because she was now acting smart nine times and always pissing on me with her cheeky demeanor. But at some point I realized that she just wanted my attention and be close to me. And honestly, I've missed her so much for many years now. And well, your relationship with Seven reminds me a little of me and my sister. Think about it." Kathryn pointed out and B´Elanna shook her head.

“Nah, it is definitely not the case with Seven and me. But something else, what's between the two of you now?” B'Elanna asked bluntly.

"Um ... okay. Well, Seven and I kissed. I love her and to be honest, now that she is not a crew member at the moment, I would like to start a relationship with her." Kathryn replied and B´Elanna looked at her enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea." she said and Kathryn looked at her in amazement.

"What about the crew, wouldn't they mind?" Kathryn asked uncertainly.

“The crew would be more than happy if you once admitted your luck. I think nobody would have a problem with it and if they did, I can adjust their nose quickly." B'Elanna explained with a wink and Kathryn looked at her horrified.

"I was just kidding, don't worry, I'm not starting a fight. But seriously, if you really love Seven and she feels the same for you, then you should try and it shouldn't matter if she is a crew member or not." B´Elanna said and Kathryn nodded her head.

"Thanks, but what about the Star Fleet protocols and the chain of command?" Kathryn asked uncertainly.

“Well, the way I see it, we'll be here in the Delta Quadrant for at least 30-40 years and when we're back home, then probably no one will care anymore how many Star Fleet protocols we followed or not. And as far as the chain of command is concerned, I think we'll find a good way together. Don't worry about it.” B'Elanna explained and Kathryn looked at her with a gentle look.

"You're probably right." Said Kathryn and looked gratefully at B'Elanna.

“Thank you B'Elanna. I think I'll go over to Seven and ask her out on a date." Kathryn said with a smile and got up from the couch. B'Elanna also got up and both women left the quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

When Kathryn entered Cargo Bay 2, she found both the work console and Seven's alcove empty. Amazed, Kathryn let her gaze slide over the cargo bay 2. Since this appeared to be empty, however, she asked the computer about Seven's whereabouts.

"Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay 2." was the sober reply from the computer. Kathryn looked around helplessly and went a few steps further into the cargo bay to the rear front and right there she saw Seven standing leaning against the wall in the dark corner.

Immediately she stepped over to Seven and pulled her away from the wall. Seven opened her eyes startled and looked at Kathryn in amazement.

"Seven, what are you doing?" Asked Kathryn worried and Sevens looked at her embarrassed.

"I've been thinking." She said softly and Kathryn frowned at her.

"To me it looked like you were standing there in the corner in a very uncomfortable position and your forehead also looks very sore." Kathryn replied seriously and gently stroked Seven's forehead.

"Why did you stand against the wall like that?" She asked, still worried.

"I found that it helps me think better." Seven admitted, but Kathryn shook her head.

“I know you very well now, Seven, and therefore I know that no matter what situation you find yourself in, you can think very well and very cleverly. So don't give me this flimsy explanation. Please tell me why you stood there like that." Kathryn asked gently and put her hands on Seven's hips and pulled the young woman a little closer to her.

“It's kind of a punishment for me. I got you into trouble when I honestly answered B'Elanna about what I or we both did in your quarters. I wanted to think about it and the penalty corner seemed to be the right solution at that moment.” Seven explained sincerely and Kathryn's gaze softened.

“B'Elanna and I talked a little and everything is fine. So you don't have to punish yourself and I don't like it when you do either. I love you and I don't want you to hurt yourself for whatever reason. Can we agree that you will never do something like that again, but instead talk to me about it?" Kathryn asked, while she gently stroked Seven's cheek and circled Seven's lips with her thumb.

Seven kissed Kathryn's thumb gently and grinned seductively at her.

Oh dear, thought Kathryn to herself, what had Ivy done with her Seven?

"Darling, you're distracting. Please promise me that you won't punish yourself anymore and that you won't let Ivy spank you either." Kathryn asked and Seven looked at her pouting.

“I don't know if I can promise you. Getting rid of my guilt by slapping my buttocks is very relieving for me. I don't know if I can do without this feeling or how I can get over my guilt in some other way." Seven answered quietly and Kathryn looked at her depressed, pulled her into her arms and hugged Seven tightly.

“Every hug, every kiss, every gentle touch that I will give you will dissolve a part of your guilt that is not your fault at all. You are not to blame for the many assimilations. If you look at it this way, when you started the subroutine, you had followed all the commands, whether they were sensible or nonsensical, without being able to decide for yourself whether you wanted it or not. Right?" Kathryn asked and Seven nodded her head.

“And as a Borg drone you were just as subject to the orders of the collective and had no choice. The collective forced you to do all of this and the Borg have stolen you more than 18 years of your life and I think that's punishment enough. Darling, it's time to let go and focus on the here and now. Okay?" Kathryn asked gently and Seven nodded her head after a long moment.

"Well, say did you finally delete your subroutine?" Asked Kathryn curiously.

"Yes, but only after a regeneration will the subroutine in my cortical nodes be deleted." answered Seven.

"Oh and why aren't you regenerating just yet?" Asked Kathryn and frowned at Seven.

"I don't need regeneration at the moment and I didn't feel like doing this either." Seven replied confidently, but Kathryn continued to frown at her.

"Hm ... how much time would it take for the subroutine to be deleted?" She asked instead.

"About an hour."

"How about you regenerate for an hour while I prepare dinner for both of us and when you've finished regenerating, you come to me and we spend the evening together?" Asked Kathryn and looked at Seven intently.

"Acceptable, but wouldn't it be better if I prepare something to eat for both of us?" Asked Seven, grinning broadly.

"Given my cooking or replicator skills, that would be an even better idea. So then, go in your alcove so that we can start our evening together soon." Kathryn replied and Seven grinned lovingly at her.

"Okay." Seven said and broke away from Kathryn's hug and strode over to her alcove. Kathryn, who had followed her, entered a regeneration cycle of one hour and then activated the alcove. Seven's eyes closed immediately and she stood motionless in her alcove. Kathryn looked at her in love for a long moment before she left Cargo Bay 2 and hurried back to her quarters to prepare for the evening with Seven.


	12. Chapter 12

Exactly one year later, after Seven had officially been Kathryn's girlfriend for more than 11 months and the crew had welcomed and accepted it from the beginning. And after Seven had lived in their quarters with Kathryn for at least 10 months, Kathryn entered their quarters late in the evening.

Still in her step she stopped in shock when she saw Seven in her "Lady Belle" outfit standing in the middle of the living area with her leather whip in her hand.

Seven, who looked incredibly sexy in her "Lady Belle" outfit, looked really, really, really angry at Kathryn. Before Kathryn could apologize to her for coming home late again, Seven held up her hand and stopped Kathryn.

“I can understand that we have to stop in the middle of sex when there is a red alert. I also understand that we both come home late when we are in a fight with a foreign hostile race. I also understand that you have to put on an extra shift on some evenings because the paperwork and a number of other things have to be done. I also understand that the shipping business will always come first, and that's a good thing. But today, when nothing like that was on the plan and where we wanted to have a cozy evening after what felt like an eternity, you're too late. I think that calls for punishment.” Seven said seriously in an emotionless voice.

Kathryn blinked at her, confused.

"Seven, I ..." but Seven stopped her again.

"Who am I?" She asked instead and Kathryn shook her head and desperately rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Lady Belle?" Asked Kathryn and Seven looked at her gently for the first time.

"Yes exactly. Go into the bedroom, undress until you are naked and sit down on the chair that I placed there.” said Seven and Kathryn, who immediately felt butterflies flying in her stomach at this command, obeyed immediately.

Since she and Seven had entered into a relationship, Seven had quickly lost interest in the holoprogram with Ivy and given up on her dominatrix games. In a way, Kathryn had regretted not seeing more of Lady Belle than the only time with Arnold.

But now that Seven was about to punish her, she was pleasantly aroused. She knew that Seven would never hurt her physically, Seven was far too gentle, tender and caring for that. In a sense, there was not a single spark of meanness or malice in Seven. At least not when it came to Kathryn. When it came to Kathryn, she was always very loving, considerate, understanding, always concerned about her health and well-being.

Kathryn hurriedly took off her uniform first, then her underwear and willingly sat down on the chair in front of the bed.

A short time later, Seven appeared with a thick rope in her hand. She first tied the rope around Kathryn's upper body a few times, just as Kathryn's breasts were squeezed between two strands and thus were wonderfully highlighted. Next, Seven tied Kathryn's hands together with a handcuff knot behind the back of the chair. When she was done, she checked the rope again to make sure it was loose enough so that it didn't hurt Kathryn.

With her leather whip she then brushed over Kathryn's neck, shoulder, and then glided to her breasts. There she annoyed Kathryn by touching her nipple particularly skillfully with the leather whip and it hardened quickly. Seven grinned devilishly at Kathryn when she began to moan and her eyes begged for more body contact and she began to squirm slightly under the rope.

"Hold still!" Seven ordered sternly and Kathryn stopped moving.

"Very good" said Seven and slowly let her leather whip slide down Kathryn's stomach until it came to a standstill between Kathryn's thighs and slowly drew small circles over Kathryn's venus mound.

Kathryn took a deep breath and let the air hiss from between her lips. She wanted more, more of Seven's bodies on her body. She really wanted to feel Seven's fingers inside her. Oh my god, she wanted it now and here. But Seven didn't seem to be in a hurry. With agonizing slowness she let her leather whip slide over Kathryn's thigh instead of giving her what she wanted.

Seven abruptly turned away from Kathryn and asked the computer to lower the light and start Joe Cocker's song - "You can leave your hat on".

As soon as the song started, Seven began to move lasciviously in front of Kathryn and sensually move her hips in time with the song, her hands running over her breasts, which were held captive in her corsage. Then her hands slid very slowly over her slim stomach. Her eyes were half closed while her lips were parted and her tongue slowly brushed her lips.

As soon as her hands had reached the lower edge of her corsage, they slid back to her back, where she pulled the lacing slightly and thus loosened her corsage. Little by little she loosened the hook on her upper body from each other. Meanwhile she swung her hips provocatively in front of Kathryn and even leaned forward so that she had a good view of Seven's cleavage.

Kathryn's heart began to pound wildly, she was getting quite hot between her thighs, her breath blew out clearly and she eagerly licked her dry lips while she turned her hands back and forth in the rope to free herself.

Seven was grinning mischievously at her and as soon as she had loosened the last hook of her corset, she tossed it aside. Under the corsage, Seven only wore a red, pointed bra and Kathryn could clearly see Seven's hardened nipples, which pressed against the fabric and begged for release. Seven let her hands slide over her breasts again and play with her nipples, while her hips continued to sway with relish.

Then Seven turned away from Kathryn, which made Kathryn moan loudly because she couldn't see what Seven was doing with her breasts. But while Seven continued to dance to the song for Kathryn, stretching her buttocks elegantly in Kathryn's direction, she slowly pulled her right glove off her right arm bit by bit. After she had completely undressed it, she took it in her hands and stretched it clearly before she put it around Kathryn's neck and pulled Kathryn's head a little bit and her lips came to rest very lightly on Kathryn's lips and breathed a tiny kiss on them .

Kathryn groaned in frustration when Seven broke away from Kathryn's lips a second later and continued to dance and slowly took off her left glove. However, she tossed this aside after undressing him and thus disappointed Kathryn, who had expected to receive a tender kiss from Seven.

Seven looked at Kathryn with a grin, while she put her hands on her hips and lasciviously stroked them and very slowly pushed her very, very, very short skirt, which hadn't even covered her bottom, down her long legs. As soon as the skirt was down, Seven stepped elegantly out of the skirt with her feet and slid her hands back up the insides of her legs. She let her right hand stop skillfully in her crotch and caress her red lace panties and began to moan softly but with great pleasure.

Between Kathryn leg it began to pound wildly and slowly but surely to get wetter. Luckily she had gotten her hands free during the previous striptease and as soon as Seven danced closer to her, she put her hands on Seven's hips and pulled her onto her lap.

Surprised by the action, Seven laughed out loud and immediately wrapped her arms around Kathryn's neck and kissed her lovingly and hungrily. Kathryn's hands slid over Seven's hips and caressed her back as the kiss deepened and became more passionate.

It was only after a long moment that they both broke the kiss after they both had to take a deep breath.

"I was hoping that you would break free and get in." Seven said with a smile and leaned down to Kathryn's face and let her tongue slide lightly over Kathryn's lips before Kathryn caught Seven's tongue with her lips and sucked it lightly. Seven groaned into the kiss while Kathryn ran her hands over Seven's back and then undid and carefully removed Seven's lace bra.

But then Seven suddenly broke away from Kathryn unexpectedly and stepped off her lap. Kathryn looked at her confused while Seven pulled on a dressing gown.

"Darling?" She asked and Seven gave her a devilish grin.

"If we continued, it would be no more punishment for you." Seven replied as she strolled into the living area and sat down at the dining table and began her now cold meal, which she had carefully prepared for Kathryn and herself to eat.

Shortly afterwards Kathryn appeared, now also in a dressing gown, and sat down next to Seven at the table, frustrated and pouting.

"You're not fun tonight." she said reproachfully and Seven looked at her genuinely regretfully.

"It's no fun waiting for you while the food gets cold either." she said softly.

"Darling, I'm really sorry." said Kathryn, but Seven didn't look up from her food, instead poking around listlessly.

"You always say that and yes I can understand that there are many things that are more important than telling me that you are coming to dinner later, but it would still have been nice if you had come on time today. Do you actually know what evening it is?” Seven asked sadly.

Kathryn looked confused at Seven and blinked her eyes.

"No, please tell me." she asked Seven after she hadn't thought of anything that should be so special about this evening as all the other evenings they had spent together.

"A year ago today, we kissed each other in your bed for the first time and admitted that we love each other, later we had dinner and then had sex for the first time." Seven replied quietly.

Kathryn looked at Seven with wide eyes. Was it really a year since they first kissed?

Kathryn buried her face in her hands and sighed out loud in frustration and embarrassment. Then she looked back at Seven.

"Darling, I'm very sorry that I forgot. I honestly don't know how to make it up to you." she said sincerely and opened her arms.

Seven nibbled her lower lip and thought about it for a moment. But then she got up and let Kathryn pull her onto her lap and hug her tenderly.

“I love you Kathryn Janeway. Please be on time next time." Seven whispered softly in Kathryn's ear and Kathryn's heart began to flutter and pound.

She had found her great love in Seven. With Seven everything was much easier, more meaningful, more colorful and more beautiful. She loved Seven more than anything and in spite of everything, she had come home very often late and had made Seven feel that everything was more important to Kathryn than it was Seven. Her heart began to contract painfully and she vowed never to be late again and never again to disappoint Seven.

“I love you darling, you are the most important person in my life and I am very sorry that I disappointed you and kept you waiting so many times. I promise you this will never happen again. Can you forgive me one last time?" Asked Kathryn and Seven smiled gently at her.

"Yes I can. But B'Elanna says, if that happens again that you behave like this, then I should rip your sweet ass open and throw you out of our quarters and only let you in again when you have improved.” Seven explained and Kathryn saw at her amazed.

“That's what B'Elanna said. Yes?" Asked Kathryn and Seven nodded her head.

“Yes, she did and she also said that I should punish you. The idea came from her." Seven replied and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes.

“It seems to me that it wasn't a good idea that you made friends with B'Elanna. She seems to put a lot of ideas into your head, which I don't like at all." Kathryn replied and winked at Seven, as she was very happy that Seven and B´Elanna had become good friends by now.

Then she put her hands on Seven's face and kissed them gently and tenderly.

The End


End file.
